Lonely
by Shadow Disney's Punk
Summary: Kyle always feels alone, well someone is going to change that (sorry I suck at these damn things) KyleChristophe SLASH! Weee! Update: Ch. 4!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lonely (1/?) Author: Shadow Rating: PG Paring: Kyle/Christophe Summery: Kyle isn't really enjoying himself at the school dance. So someone is going to cheer him up. Authors notes: I'm so in love with this par it's almost sick, *Giggle* Oh so shoot me. Anyhow so this is part of a series I was thinking or writing and I'm not really sure how many chapters that this one is going to be. Please be nice to me, I'm not very good at writing fanfics. Flames are welcome and will be ignored. ^.^ mmmmhhh, Kyle and Christophe...*drool*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle gave a small sigh, out of boredom and loneliness. It was just another annual school dance and he was without a date, again.  
  
'This sucks' he though to himself, shuffling his feet along the floor, and slumping in his chair. Kyle was always told high school was suppose to be better, the best years of his life, but instead, it was the same, no scratch that, it was worse. He still hung around with the old group, Stan, Cartman and Kenny, which he guessed was some kind of comfort, but even that had changed. Stan was still his best friend, although he was now one of the jocks and become quite active in the school's football team. Cartman was still has fat and outspoken as ever and just like in elementary school he was the self appointed leader of the student body, declaring that he was the most popular kid. Kenny still had his mind in the gutter, and was the biggest player in South Park, or so it seemed anyway.  
  
Kyle, in his opinion hadn't really changed all that much. He was still the small Jewish bookworm that spent too much time behind the computer. Stan and Kenny had done a large amount of growing compared to Kyle. He was the shortest, small and mousy looking. Most of his clothes were too big for him, because he always hoped that he could grow into then, but no such luck yet. His hair was still that bright red that seemed to stick out in every place from his head. Kyle still wore his old green cap most of the time to hide his mess.  
  
Kyle didn't know why he was so surprised that he felt left out from his friends, it was normal for him. He was always out of the loop, or left out from the activities. He should be use to it by now. He remembered before the dance Stan had offered to set him up with one of Wendy's friends. "I'm sure one of them is free." Kyle had been so revolted by the idea. He knew Stan was only trying to help, but he wanted to find his own date and not be set up with someone who was as desperate as he was. Was desperate the right word? He wasn't sure. He knew he wanted a relationship, but his reasoning differed from his friends. He didn't want it for a quick screw like Kenny, nor did he want it for keeping an appearance like Cartman. Stan and Wendy seemed normal enough, but they were too teeny bobber for his taste. They hung on each other and giggled at the stupidest of things, completely obsessed with each other, almost disgusting to watch. Maybe Kyle was jealous of them. He wasn't really picky or anything, he just wanted someone who could be there when he was lonely, like he was now.  
  
The dance floor was a mass of movement as some techno song came on. He could see his friend's scattered around the room. Kenny making out with his girlfriend of the week, Cartman talking to a group of people, while pretending to sound important, Stan had been dragged onto the floor to dance. Kyle felt the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He tried not to stare when Wendy put her arm around Stan's waist tugging him close. Stan put his hands very close to her butt as they started to move. Kyle made a face, didn't they care they were around people?  
  
"That's it," he said, standing up. After his best friend started to grind his girlfriend, Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He knew coming to this stupid dance was a bad idea. Walking to the large double doors he gave a quick look back, confirming that his friends wouldn't even know he was gone. They were much to busy to notice him. With a small huff, he left, slamming the doors behind him. South Park nights were usually cold, but tonight seemed colder then he remembered them being. A small breeze passed threw the dead air at random and with out warning. He shivered slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. The walk home wouldn't take long, but with his mood like it was, it could possibly take longer then he hoped. Oh who was he kidding, he was in no hurry at all, even with the cold. His steps were small and distracted, as his mind ran threw different questions, the main one being was getting himself into these situations, and were they worth the embarrassment he would feel later, showing up at a dance or some other stupid social event with out a date, you were the laughing stock of school the next day. Not really paying much attention to where he went, Kyle didn't start to focus until he realized he had walked to the playground. A small smile appeared on his face. He did miss the old days in some way shape or form. At least then he didn't feel like the third wheel all the time. His slow steps made their way to the empty playground. In the dark, his old hang out seemed so ominous and lonely. Kyle growled to himself as he took a seat on the swings, his shoulders huddled to his neck to keep warm. Everywhere he went he was reminded of how lonely he felt inside.  
  
"Damn it, it's not fair," he said out loud, knowing full well that no one could hear him. "Just once it would be nice to feel needed for something. Anything. Shit that sounded corny." He shivered again. "This is great Kyle, you've been reduced to talking to your self in the playground." Kyle tilted his head back to look at the sky. One of the good things about cold wind nights, were that they always made it easy to see the stars. Even those bugged him though. "I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one in this world who's all alone." he said bitterly. If he had been walking, this body heat would have kept him warm but unfortunately just sitting there, the cold was starting to really take it's toll on him. Kyle's teeth began to chatter loudly and he rubbed his arms for warmth. Both did little good. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he would freeze to death if stayed there like this. "Oh who cares?" he said out loud again. "It's not like anyone would notice if I die or not." Self-loathing had been part of Kyle daily routine, and it never seemed to get any better. The constant jealous feeling toward his friends and the anger he felt for himself had reduced him to a bitter person over the last two years in junior high, and now in high school, things were no different.  
  
Kyle shivered violently under the cold. He couldn't see but his lips were starting to turn blue. Looking down at his watch he saw he had left the dance almost a half hour ago. How the time passed so quickly he didn't know. "Christ" he said trying to standing up only to fall back down in the swing, his body stinging with pain. His body was so cold, he felt like his muscles were frozen. He growled under chattering teeth, "Should have warn a thinker jacket." Well in his defense, he thought Stan was going to give him a ride home. He tried standing again, but again the cold stung. "Just fucking great!" he yelled trying again and failing. Even the small body warmth he was generating wasn't helping, and after trying one more time he stopped. He ached all over and most of his body had gone numb from the cold.  
  
"This is so pathetic," he whispered. Lowering his head he felt a small tear of frustration escaped. He was disgusted with himself. "I don't care any more."  
  
"That is pathetic," a new, soft voice whispered in his ear. Kyle's eyes widened, he knew that voice, it was vaguely familiar. Before he could turn around to see who it was, two strong arms rapped around his huddled shoulders and in circled his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Damn I can't believe I finished the first one and I'm trying my hand at this one........I still think I suck at writing but oh well. Why did so many people ask who the guy was? The pairing is right there. *point's up* Oh well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That is pathetic," a new, soft voice whispered in his ear. Kyle's eyes widened, he knew that voice, it was vaguely familiar. Before he could turn around to see who it was, two strong arms rapped around his huddled shoulders and in circled his chest.   
  
Kyle gasped and held his breath. 'What the fuck?' his brain uttered over and over. There was a guy, an unknown guy at that, hugging him! 'What the fuck?!' Why the hell was this guy hugging him? A large pain started to form in his chest, and it grew in size every second. The person behind him smiled, Kyle could feel the shift of skin on his neck.  
  
"You have to breath some time silly," the voice was lower this time, it's tone had changed to almost amusement. Slowly Kyle let his breath out slowly, and the pain vanished almost instantly. 'Silly? Who the hell calls people silly in this day and age?'  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle's voice was horse from cold, and came out shaken.  
  
"Keeping you warm," the voice moved closer to Kyle's ear, tickling the fine hairs. The red head blushed slightly.  
  
"You're hugging me." Despite his newfound warmth, which was slowly starting to spread through out his body, that be found he enjoyed, Kyle was actually getting rather annoyed. Strange men hugging him in the middle of the park was not the most comforting of thoughts.  
  
"Body heat is one of the best ways to prevent hypothermia," the voice said in that know-it-all voice. "Especially if applied to the spine and neck."  
  
God that voice sounded familiar, he knew it. It had some sort of an accent, but the voice was too soft, Kyle couldn't get a fix on it. He slowly tried to turn his head, but the angle was almost impossible to see anything. Kyle looked down at the arms that were still around him, they were covered in a black jackets and damn they were strong. Kyle felt a small heat rise to his cheeks again. Ok enough.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kyle almost growled. He felt another smile from the other person on the back of his neck.  
  
"Wow, you don't even remember me?" This time the voice was in normal pitch, and not a soft whisper. Kyle's eyes flew wide-open, he recognized the voice. It couldn't be, could it? "You must have many boys die in your arms then."  
  
The grip on him loosed slightly and Kyle was able to turn his head, to be met with soft brown eyes, looking back at him. "Mole?" he almost gasped out.  
  
"You remember, I'm touched." The arms around Kyle disappeared, and a cold chill returned. Still wide-eyed Kyle turned around. Standing before him was a tall brown haired boy, who was wearing mostly black, except for his brown pants. Indeed it was Mole. He looked almost exactly the same as Kyle remembered him, thick and messy brown hair, dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and those deep brown eyes. The Mole smiled at him and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it.  
  
Kyle blinked a few times. "But...but your dead!"  
  
Mole tilted his head as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Yes my mother thinks the same thing when I smoke around her too."  
  
"No! You died! I saw you! You were in my arms!" Kyle's voice was border line hysteric from the situation.  
  
"And for some reason I woke up." Mole shrugged and leaned against one of the bars holding the swing in place. "Don't ask me how, because I don't know."  
  
Kyle mentally smacked himself. Everyone who died woke up after the war was over, Mole would have been no exception. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Kyle asked, "What are you doing here Mole?"  
  
"Christophe," he said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christophe," he took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"What's that?" Kyle looked at him confused.  
  
"My name, it's Christophe. 'The Mole' is my alias."  
  
"Oh I see." Kyle felt stupid. "Well what are you doing here?"  
  
"Walking." he said simply again. Kyle was getting pissed off.  
  
"Are you always this cryptic?"  
  
"No," Christophe smirked at him. "But I am when I can be. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that dance?"  
  
"I didn't...hey wait a minute, how did you know there was a school dance? You don't go to South Park high, I would have seen you."  
  
"I'm home schooled if you must know." He said sort of sarcastically, "And it's hard not to know about that stupid dance when all the yuppie preppy bastards are fussing about it. It's very annoying."  
  
"You don't seem like the type to hang around with 'preppy people'," Kyle shifted in the swing to get a better look at Christophe. "So I'm not sure how you heard about it."  
  
"And you don't seem the type to be sitting in a park at night when the temperature is below freezing." Christophe smirked at him again. "And yet here you are, we get amazed everyday."  
  
Kyle narrowed his eyes at Christophe. "I was at the dance but I left, I can't drive yet so I was walking home." He turned away from the older kid.  
  
"You didn't have a ride?"  
  
'Why the hell does he care?' "My ride is still at the dance."  
  
"Let me guess, you didn't have a date." Christophe took the cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out on the ground.  
  
Kyle gave a snort. "That's none of your damn business!"  
  
"Touché," Christophe walked in front of Kyle and looked him in the face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of really, your just the only one not getting laid. Wait maybe you should be ashamed."  
  
That did it, Kyle had had enough. "Look you asshole..." Standing up from the swing, Kyle had forgotten why he hadn't moved in the first place. His legs gave out almost instantly and he fell forward. Kyle shut his eyes and put his hands out expecting to hit the cold, hard ground, but was quite surprised when he hit something soft and warm. Christophe once again had his arms around Kyle, only this time they were face to face. The red head felt himself blush when he looked up at Christophe's amused face.  
  
"You always this clumsy?" the French ascent made his voice seem like a purr.  
  
"Um...sorry," Kyle stumbled over his words and his feet as he tried to stand up by himself. Christophe held him up as he slowly regained his balance, and was able to pull away. The older boy just smirked when he let Kyle go, and reached for another cigarette.  
  
"It's hard for your blood to circulate when it's cold." he lit the cigarette. "Just sitting there was not helping."  
  
Kyle looked down embarrassed again. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Christophe blew a little smoke in Kyle's face, causing him to cough a little. "Not a problem." With that he turned and started to walk way.  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec," Kyle called after him, his body already starting to shiver from the chill. "Where are you going?"  
  
With out stopping or looking back, Christophe called to him. "I'm giving you a ride home. So hurry up."  
  
Kyle stood dumbfounded. "You're giving me a ride?"  
  
"Is there a echo? Yes, now hurry up." 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: OMG people are actually reading my shit 0_0 wow. Thank you everyone for the comments! I love you! Even if my writing is all shit. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyle had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and he thought the dance was bad. It really wasn't Christophe's car. His car was actually nice, Kyle couldn't tell what model it was, he wasn't up to date with car talk, but it looked new and snazzy. Christophe was a pretty good driver too. Well Kyle was comparing him to the few people he's been in a car with. His parents were just nuts with the safety issue, the reason Kyle wasn't driving himself, and Stan was so new to it, he was all over the road. Christophe seemed like he had been driving for a while.  
  
So why the hell was he acting all nervous? Kyle looked over at the French boy sitting next to him. Christophe stared at the road with an unreadable expression on his face, a poker face if you will. He casually had one hand the wheel and the other out the window, holding his cigarette. Strands of his messy brown hair fell in front of his face, his features illuminated every time they passed a streetlight. Kyle looked away when he realized he was staring, a small heat flooded his cheeks.  
  
"So," The silence broke when Christophe smirked at him. "Aside from having no date, why did you leave the dance?"  
  
Kyle shifted in his chair slightly. "Isn't that enough? All my friends were busy and off doing other things, and I was just sitting there. Wouldn't you leave?"  
  
"Cant's say," Christophe took another drag of his cigarette. "Never been to a dance. No point."  
  
"You've never been to a dance?" Kyle actually didn't know why he was shocked. What little he knew about Christophe, the guy didn't seem like they type to go to school dances.  
  
"You either have a hearing problem," Christophe blew smoke at Kyle as he talked. "Or your fond of repeating things. What are you, a parrot?"  
  
Kyle coughed a little and founded. "Can you not blow that crap at me."  
  
Christophe blew at him again, and laughed when Kyle went into a coughing fit. "My car, my rules."  
  
"That stuff will kill you."  
  
"Lots of things are going to kill me."  
  
"Yeah but studies show that over 200 people die a day from smoking and second hand smoke."  
  
Christophe looked over at his passenger and lifted an eyebrow. "That so?"  
  
Kyle nodded. "It's a fact."  
  
Christophe looked back at the road. "Your a virgin aren't you?  
  
Kyle's eyes widened and his face turned beat read. "That's none of you damn business!" He hufed in his seat and crossed his arms. But almost immediately he asked before actually thinking about it. "How can you tell?"  
  
Christophe smirked again. "You give off a very geeky vibe, I don't see a lot of ladies swooning over smoking facts." His dark eyes then turned to meet Kyle's. "That and you blush far to often."  
  
Kyle looked away quickly, his face was on fire. A chill ran down his spine, but not from the cold at all. "My house is right there." He absently pointed to his driveway. Christophe pulled the car up to the house and parked. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Kyle looked at him again. "Thank you for the ride, and thanks for the park."  
  
"You mean the hug?" Christophe sounded amused.  
  
"Um...yeah." Kyle stumbled over his words.  
  
Christophe gave a small laugh. "You're blushing again." He reach out his hand and his fingers gently touched his cheeks. Large green eyes met soft brown ones. Kyle was speechless at the contact. It was very gentle and Kyle could actually barely feel Christophe's fingers but he could feel the other boy's body heat. Christophe's face was once again shadowed in the car but with a small light over his eyes, Kyle could tell he was staring at him. A small tingly feeling at the pit of his stomach started to get warmer, looking into those eyes, full of an unknown emotion and mystery.  
  
Christophe's fingers brushed his entire cheek as he took his hand away. The eye contact was broken, Kyle gave a shutter. "Your welcome." Christophe simply said. Kyle was out of the car in a second, his face was as red as his hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Sorry guys! I know it's been long but I had to deal with a few things, but I'm back!

'Set your alarm Kyle, your never going to get up if you don't.' The red head often had that problem if he stayed out to late. He blamed it on his parents mainly, drilling punctuality into his head. He blamed a lot of things on his parents, or at least that's what he told other people. It was a trend, teenagers that had weird, non-teenager like habits, blamed it on their parents. Everyone in South Park knew about Kyle's mom, so all he had to say was, 'Mom made me,' and he was off the hook. His annoying scene of responsibility, aggravating good grades, and basic geekish appearance, Kyle would probably get beat up if his Mother wasn't there for his excuses.

Speaking of his parents, they seemed to be asleep, thank god. The house was dark and quite, almost eerie. Kyle made his way to his room quickly, and shutting the door. He didn't even turn on the lights; instead he merely gave a grumble and walked to his bed, taking off his shirt and pants, changing into his boxers and some baggy t-shirt. The rustle of cloths soon stopped as Kyle lay in his bed, his eyes transfixed with the ceiling as the night's events caught up with him.

'God damn it' he wished he drank or something so he would wake up tomorrow and remember nothing. The whole night was a disaster and the memories that would start to plague him were unwelcome. But on the up side, he came to a few conclusions. First, he hated dances. Second, Stan was going to get punched for making him go to that stupid dance. Third, he was going to bug his dad until he could drive himself. Forth, walking was over rated. Fifth, he hated the French. No scratch that, he hated Christophe. A frown broke over his face. Stupid Christophe. Stupid Christophe. Stupid Christophe. It was none of his damn business if he was at the dance, it was none of his damn business if he didn't get a ride, and it was none of his damn business if he was still a virgin!

'It's not like I'm was the only one' he thought bitterly. 'I mean Cartman...' No Cartman had been bragging that he lost his for a while now, not that Kyle believed anything that he said, but the girl he had made it with didn't deny it either. 'Well... Kenny.' Oh what the hell was he thinking? Kenny was the first to loose his. He was pretty sure that Stan was still a virgin, but with the way him and Wendy suck face all the time, Kyle wasn't sure. "Oh hell."

Funking Christophe. Who the hell does he think he is? Kyle rolled over on his side, frustrated with himself. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more. The fact that the guy had actually asked those things and said those things, or that Kyle couldn't get him out of his mind.

The red head scowled at the thought. 'I can too get him out of my mind.' He argued with himself. It's not like he was special. He could think of a bunch of kids that smoked. He could think of even more kids that hadn't that shaggy brown hair. And millions of people hadn't brown eyes. Not many had brown eyes that could look so dark, soft and calm at the same time though, a contrast to 'The Mole's' character. None that he could picture that held such a nameless emotion that engulfed those eyes. Those soft, beautiful, brown...

Kyle's upper body shot up from the bed. What the hell was that! Beautiful! Did he just say...beautiful?

"Oh good god I did," his voice cracked. He didn't actually think Christophe's eyes were beautiful did he? Did he? Kyle let his weight fall on the bed again.

"Great! Now I'm Gay!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Kyle?" a voice called from the hall. "Are you ok?"

The blood ran from his face and he smacked himself.

"I'm fine Mom, just dreaming." 'Please believe that' he begged silently.

A pause. "Alright, night bubbi"

"Night"

Oh Christ that was close. He hated Christophe, with a passion.

Christophe slowed the car to a complete stop a block away from his house. His Mother would have a fit if she thought he snuck out of his room, so he simply began to park his car out of the sight of the house, even when he was home. It eliminated the problem, his mother couldn't tell. Getting out of the car, he lit another cigarette and took a long drag, his upper body leaning against the car. The dark haired boy turned his gaze to the clear night sky, his smoke clouding his line of site until it dissipated into the cold air. The name seemed to breathe into the smoke. "Kyle"

It had been such a long time since he had seen the red head. Kyle had changed little in the eight years they were apart. Christophe gave a small smile. He made it seem like he had a fascination with him. Truth be told, Christophe often thought about Kyle, not obsessively, he did have a life. But Kyle remained in the back of his mind, surfacing abruptly on nights when he felt especially lonely. It was Kyle's eyes that really stuck out. Bright, illuminated green, held the same innocence from youth. It was hard to find people with any innocence at all to day it seemed. Especially those that reeked with so much of it. Christophe wouldn't be surprised if Kyle got beat up at school. He then dismissed the idea. When a blush shows up that well on skin, then a bruise or a black eye would stay for weeks.

Christophe winced at the familiar warmth between his legs. Just the thought of Kyle blushing so profusely because of him, stirred his teenage hormones. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself, after all walking into the house with a hard on wouldn't go over very well with his mother, if she were still awake. Putting out his cigarette, he walked toward the house. Although Kyle's eyes still haunted him, something that slightly pissed him off. In his line of work distractions can get you killed.

A ghost smile ran across his face as he entered the house. Did he really see Kyle as a distraction? Not really, but if their path again, which he had a gut feeling they would, Kyle might be come more dangerous then a mere distraction. After all distractions could be ignored, brushed off, forgotten.

"How am I supposed to forget someone who has hunted me for eight years?" The only answer was small breeze, lifting the lingering smoke on his lips to the heavens.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wack.**_

"Ouch! God Damn! What the fuck Kyle?"

"That's for making me go to that stupid dance."

The school halls were crowded and noisy in the early morning hours, before the bells rung. Weaving threw them was a work out but Kyle seamed to manage. He found his friends sitting out side on the bleachers near the football field. The red head wasted no time walking over and punching Stan in the arm.

Rubbing the spot Stan looked at Kyle. "Where were you, by the way? Wendy and I looked every where for you."

"Did you try out side?" Kyle sat down with a huff of irritation.

"Dude I thought I was driving you home?" Poor Stan looked confused.

"I changed my mind." Another huff.

"Kyle, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kyle's voice didn't sound fine. Cartman chucked.

"Don't worry Stan, Kyle is just pissed that he didn't get any last night."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman." Kyle hissed.

"It's ok Kyle, you are the only virgin left on the planet."

"Cartman shut up man," Kenny voice was muffled by the hoodie he wore but it was easy to tell what he said.

"I mean I would be embarrassed too if I was still the only virgin left in the world." Cartman's voice continued to get louder. Random people in the area began to look their way.

"Shut your fat ass up!" Kyle's face grew red with anger, his fists curling tightly.

"I'm not fat you stupid Jew! I'm big boned!" Cartman shouted.

"Yeah right, is that the excuse that you use when girls disappear in the folds of fat."

"Why you stupid fucking Jew," Cartman stood up ready to jump Kyle. "I'll kill you!"

Kyle anticipated getting hit and cowered slightly, but before anyone could say or do anything, from out of no where a small rock hit Cartman over the head. Hard. It was a big rock. So much so that the force of the blow caused Cartman to fall. His right arm hit the metal bleachers hard. The fact that he was extremely over weight didn't help his landing.

"Holy shit." Kenny tried to keep from laughing.

"Who the fuck threw that!" Cartman bellowed. He looked like he didn't know what to nurse first, his head, or his arm.

Ring.

"Come on Cartman," Stan said giving Kyle a wink as if to say, 'your off the hook'. "I'll get you to the Nurses office."

As they walked toward the inner campus (Cartman bitching the whole time) Kyle remain still for a moment. What are the chances of a rock that big flying right at Cartman's head, at that exact time? Deciding to shut off his brain, and be thankful it relieved him a black eye, he gathered his things and headed for his first class.

"Alright class please sit down, the bell has rung, sit down." Their poor history teacher. Kyle almost felt sorry for her some times. She tried, really she did, but authority was never one of her strong points. No one ever seemed to listen to a word she said. Even during a lecture most of the class was either asleep or talking. Kyle was no different. Everything she said was in their book anyway. Kyle's grades were fine.

He let his mind wander for a while as she scolded a few of the boys. He hadn't forgotten anything about last night as he hoped he would. The memories still fresh on the surface of his mind. Many questions still bothered him. What was Christophe doing there anyway? He found it very hard to believe that he just happened by. Why did he offer him a ride home? Kyle could have been carrying a gun or something. Why did he except the ride? Christophe might have had a gun or something? Why had Christophe touch his face they way that he did? Was he gay? Did he have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? ...And why in all hell did he even care?

Kyle for a moment strained his brain cells to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, then decide whether it was worth listening to."...now that this is settled I would like to tell you about a teacher's aid, that needs a few credits and will be joining us..." No, not really all that interesting.

Kyle shook he head slightly. He was thinking too much into it again, and he decided to relax. In a few days he would forget about the night of the dance. The fact was he would never see the dark, mysterious Frenchmen again, so why bother dwelling. A small sigh released it's self from his mouth. It almost sounded sad. 'Face facts Kyle, it's what your good at anyway."

"...should get along well. He's French too. Christophe, would you come in please?"

Kyle's eye shot open and jerked his head to the door. He looked like a deer caught in headlights that just realized it was stepping in shit. In walked a scruffy young man, tall, with dark hair, and cloudy brown eyes that seemed made of marble when looked at in the daylight. And those eyes found Kyle in a heartbeat.

"Bonjour" his voice sounded like he was ready to seduce the student body, or perhaps maybe just one student's body.

Stan leaned over to Kyle and whispered. "Hey doesn't he look familiar?"

All Kyle could do was keep him self from turning beet red.

tbc

OMG! Thank you all so much! To everyone who commented, thank you from the bottom of my heart. They make my world go round! Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to make due.


End file.
